


He Commits Sin For His Pleasure, Not Hers

by AngelFlower



Series: First Key to Hell [17]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: 3rd person, F/M, Female Reader, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prostitution, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Pleasure is subjective, one who enjoys and one who puts up with the others need, to fulfil something they want.(Been posted here before, unpublished it awhile ago blah blah blah) (the date is the time I original published it)





	He Commits Sin For His Pleasure, Not Hers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this series isn't really on pare with my new stuff I wanna say, but I still want to re publish them cause fuck it why not?

The police officer thrusted in and out of the woman bent over the cop car. Her pussy leaking on his thick and long cock. She did not enjoy it as he did. She wanted to make him happy, to fulfil her lust for love, she craved love from people, often not returned.

His hands squeezed her ass, and found her clit, pinching and rubbing it. Her ass and tits jiggled with each thrust. He was paused and filled the woman with his cum.


End file.
